<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Foot Raph by TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444312">Foot Raph</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever'>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:55:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Tmnt foot rp</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>RaphaelxItal</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raph was growling and roaring in anger " Father I won did I not?!" He Growls</p><p>Shredder Chuckles darkly " You did well Rapheal but you and Leonard are both strong ....I believe it is time for you to find a women of your choosing....kidnapp and do what you wish with her go now leave...I wish you both luck Leonardo and Rapheal"</p><p>Raph bows along with leo " Yes father"</p><p>Moon was singing gently as she pets  the cats she was watching over at her job<br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Ital was walking home to the lair to see her dad Splinter. He missed his four sons terribly who were kidnapped by shredder when they were just tots.</p><p>Leo bowed and smirked as he put his black mask on to cover his face over his blue one and it matched his black foot uniform. He left to find a girl.<br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Thats my hardly used oc Ital Hyuga Uchiha <br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Shes a ninja from the naruto world <br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Hello?<br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Lol XD </p><p>Moon was closing up shop and was staring to walk home happily looking up at the sky</p><p>Raph was running on the roofs looking for the best, beautiful girl<br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Back!<br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Ok XD </p><p>Ital was naruto ninja running through the streets and with her ninja ability she jumped really high to get home faster running from roof to roof.</p><p>Leo used his ninja stealth and stayed in the shadows low on the ground blending in so very well with his environment he saw a girl and decided that she was the one.<br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Raph saw her and smirks happily quickly running after her his was in love " Mine"</p><p>Moon heard a small meow and gasped running into that direction smiling big tho since she was a turtle animals trusted her more than humans cause she was an animal herself " Here kitty kitty kitty?"<br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Ital with her long black hair tied in a bun and her metal konoha forehead protector on she continued and sensed she was being followed. She used a substitution jutsu on him and teleported into the sewers now where he could not detect her.</p><p>Leo smirked and he quickly and quietly like the wind grabbed her tossing her over his shoulder and he went back to his home.<br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Raphael Growls and huffs " Damnit! He continues his search</p><p>Moon Screams and thrashes " No! Help! Please?! " Moon cries scared and hits his shell hard and punches him hard getting out of his arms and runs away taking out her knife " Stay away!! Please!"<br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Meanwhile Ital made it back home and went to see her father Splinter in the dojo. She bowed to him and she sat down japanese style on the tatami mat.<br/>"Sensei I was being followed by someone. My search came up empty though but this ninja who was following me was no doubt of the foot clan."</p><p>Leo grabbed her again after he growled and he knocked her out and once he made it to his chambers tied her to his bed smirking underneath his mask. <br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Splinter hums " I see....did you catch his or her body type? Where they young? Why were they after you?"  </p><p>Moon was abused as a child for being different as she Whimpers in pain waking up finding she was tied to a bed as she pulls on the rope " N-no....NO!!! AHHHHHH HELP!!! HELP ME!!! NOO!! " She Struggles <br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Ital nodded.<br/>"Definitely male yes and I do not know sensei. But whatever reason they grossed me out. It seemed that foot soldier had a shell. You do not think? It could not be could it?"</p><p>Leo gagged her mouth as he climbed on top of her practically pouncing on her as he glomped her too and he stroked her cheek kissing it too.<br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Hello?<br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Lol XD </p><p>Moon was closing up shop and was staring to walk home happily looking up at the sky</p><p>Raph was running on the roofs looking for the best, beautiful girl<br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Back!<br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Ok XD </p><p>Ital was naruto ninja running through the streets and with her ninja ability she jumped really high to get home faster running from roof to roof.</p><p>Leo used his ninja stealth and stayed in the shadows low on the ground blending in so very well with his environment he saw a girl and decided that she was the one.<br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Raph saw her and smirks happily quickly running after her his was in love " Mine"</p><p>Moon heard a small meow and gasped running into that direction smiling big tho since she was a turtle animals trusted her more than humans cause she was an animal herself " Here kitty kitty kitty?"<br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Ital with her long black hair tied in a bun and her metal konoha forehead protector on she continued and sensed she was being followed. She used a substitution jutsu on him and teleported into the sewers now where he could not detect her.</p><p>Leo smirked and he quickly and quietly like the wind grabbed her tossing her over his shoulder and he went back to his home.<br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Raphael Growls and huffs " Damnit! He continues his search</p><p>Moon Screams and thrashes " No! Help! Please?! " Moon cries scared and hits his shell hard and punches him hard getting out of his arms and runs away taking out her knife " Stay away!! Please!"<br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Meanwhile Ital made it back home and went to see her father Splinter in the dojo. She bowed to him and she sat down japanese style on the tatami mat.<br/>"Sensei I was being followed by someone. My search came up empty though but this ninja who was following me was no doubt of the foot clan."</p><p>Leo grabbed her again after he growled and he knocked her out and once he made it to his chambers tied her to his bed smirking underneath his mask. <br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Splinter hums " I see....did you catch his or her body type? Where they young? Why were they after you?"  </p><p>Moon was abused as a child for being different as she Whimpers in pain waking up finding she was tied to a bed as she pulls on the rope " N-no....NO!!! AHHHHHH HELP!!! HELP ME!!! NOO!! " She Struggles <br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Ital nodded.<br/>"Definitely male yes and I do not know sensei. But whatever reason they grossed me out. It seemed that foot soldier had a shell. You do not think? It could not be could it?"</p><p>Leo gagged her mouth as he climbed on top of her practically pouncing on her as he glomped her too and he stroked her cheek kissing it too.<br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>That is the only way to stop her XD lol <br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Raph punches her hard in her stomach and rips her blade away " Gotcha!" He slams a drugged needle in her neck and blindfolds her holding her tight</p><p>Moon Blushes darker and moans shaking her head as she Whimpers and fights him " No! No Please! Let me go!! " She rips off her blindfold seeing him <br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Um I said not blindfold her he has to literally make her blind <br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Ak crap sorry!<br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Hello?<br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Hang on sissy! XD <br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Ok XD <br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Raph punches her hard in her stomach and rips her blade away " Gotcha!~" He slams a drugged needle in her neck and throws a smoke bomb at her face blinding her <br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>"Ahh! My eyes! I cannot see! You dirty rotten cheater! That was not even fighting fair! Resorting to smoke bombs and injected drugs. What the hell? I cannot move either. What did you do to me?!" Ital asked as her byakuringan in her eyes deactivated.</p><p>Leo kept the blindfold on her tightly as he groped her chest in his gloved hands and he nipped and nibbled her neck.<br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Raph Chuckles and grabs her throwing her over his shoulder " Shhhh~"</p><p>Moon Blushes and Gasps moaning in pain " S-stop in hurts!" She trys to push him away<br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Ital started to cry tears streaming down her cheeks.</p><p>Leo smirked as he suckled hickeys into her neck and across her shoulders.<br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Raph Chuckles and Pat's her ass " Shh baby girl~"</p><p>Moon Screams in helplessness as she cries hitting him again in the head over and over <br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>"Why?! You are the enemy of my father! Why me?!" Ital said sobbing.</p><p>Leo went down and shoved two gloved fingers deep into her pussy after they were playing with her clit.<br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Raph Smirks " Cause your mine now~ Your so beautiful and perfect ~"</p><p>Moon Screams in pleasure and pain feeling wet and something warm slide out of her as she cries<br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Ital blushed beet red at that. Never in her entire life has a guy ever called her those things.<br/>"Please sir! Let me go!" She cried.</p><p>Leo scissored her insides wiggling his digits inside her too and rubbing her inner walls.<br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Raph shakes his head " No...what's your name sweetheart?"</p><p>Moon Blushes and moans loudly trying to pull away but fails and just let's him crying in helplessness <br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Ital sighed at this.<br/>"I cannot tell you my full name or else shredder will come after me. You only need to know my first name. Its Ital."</p><p>Leo took his gloved fingers out of her and he begins to eat her womanhood out roughly.<br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Raph smirks " Ital....beautiful....now I'm taking you home with me~♡ Your mine now and I will treat you right ok? But you HAVE to listen or else you'll get hurt"</p><p>Moon Screams and moans loudly closing her legs on his head <br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>"What do you mean I will get hurt? You would actually hurt me? Thats not love. You are evil!" Ital said crying now afraid of him too.</p><p>Leo inserted his tongue deep inside her coiling it around her g spot as he licked at it repeatedly.<br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Raph sighs " I DON'T wanna hurt you! But if you don't listen I have too! " He runs home quickly </p><p>Moon squirms and moans loudly cumming hard feeling pain " Ahhhhowww"<br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Ital started to cry tears streaming down her cheeks.</p><p>Leo smirked as he suckled hickeys into her neck and across her shoulders.<br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Raph Chuckles and Pat's her ass " Shh baby girl~"</p><p>Moon Screams in helplessness as she cries hitting him again in the head over and over <br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>"Why?! You are the enemy of my father! Why me?!" Ital said sobbing.</p><p>Leo went down and shoved two gloved fingers deep into her pussy after they were playing with her clit.<br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Raph Smirks " Cause your mine now~ Your so beautiful and perfect ~"</p><p>Moon Screams in pleasure and pain feeling wet and something warm slide out of her as she cries<br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Ital blushed beet red at that. Never in her entire life has a guy ever called her those things.<br/>"Please sir! Let me go!" She cried.</p><p>Leo scissored her insides wiggling his digits inside her too and rubbing her inner walls.<br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Raph shakes his head " No...what's your name sweetheart?"</p><p>Moon Blushes and moans loudly trying to pull away but fails and just let's him crying in helplessness <br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Ital sighed at this.<br/>"I cannot tell you my full name or else shredder will come after me. You only need to know my first name. Its Ital."</p><p>Leo took his gloved fingers out of her and he begins to eat her womanhood out roughly.<br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Raph smirks " Ital....beautiful....now I'm taking you home with me~♡ Your mine now and I will treat you right ok? But you HAVE to listen or else you'll get hurt"</p><p>Moon Screams and moans loudly closing her legs on his head <br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>"What do you mean I will get hurt? You would actually hurt me? Thats not love. You are evil!" Ital said crying now afraid of him too.</p><p>Leo inserted his tongue deep inside her coiling it around her g spot as he licked at it repeatedly.<br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Raph sighs " I DON'T wanna hurt you! But if you don't listen I have too! " He runs home quickly </p><p>Moon squirms and moans loudly cumming hard feeling pain " Ahhhhowww"<br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Ital started to cry tears streaming down her cheeks.</p><p>Leo smirked as he suckled hickeys into her neck and across her shoulders.<br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Raph Chuckles and Pat's her ass " Shh baby girl~"</p><p>Moon Screams in helplessness as she cries hitting him again in the head over and over <br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>"Why?! You are the enemy of my father! Why me?!" Ital said sobbing.</p><p>Leo went down and shoved two gloved fingers deep into her pussy after they were playing with her clit.<br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Raph Smirks " Cause your mine now~ Your so beautiful and perfect ~"</p><p>Moon Screams in pleasure and pain feeling wet and something warm slide out of her as she cries<br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Ital blushed beet red at that. Never in her entire life has a guy ever called her those things.<br/>"Please sir! Let me go!" She cried.</p><p>Leo scissored her insides wiggling his digits inside her too and rubbing her inner walls.<br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Raph shakes his head " No...what's your name sweetheart?"</p><p>Moon Blushes and moans loudly trying to pull away but fails and just let's him crying in helplessness <br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Ital sighed at this.<br/>"I cannot tell you my full name or else shredder will come after me. You only need to know my first name. Its Ital."</p><p>Leo took his gloved fingers out of her and he begins to eat her womanhood out roughly.<br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Raph smirks " Ital....beautiful....now I'm taking you home with me~♡ Your mine now and I will treat you right ok? But you HAVE to listen or else you'll get hurt"</p><p>Moon Screams and moans loudly closing her legs on his head <br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>"What do you mean I will get hurt? You would actually hurt me? Thats not love. You are evil!" Ital said crying now afraid of him too.</p><p>Leo inserted his tongue deep inside her coiling it around her g spot as he licked at it repeatedly.<br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Raph sighs " I DON'T wanna hurt you! But if you don't listen I have too! " He runs home quickly </p><p>Moon squirms and moans loudly cumming hard feeling pain " Ahhhhowww"<br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Ital started to cry tears streaming down her cheeks.</p><p>Leo smirked as he suckled hickeys into her neck and across her shoulders.<br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Raph Chuckles and Pat's her ass " Shh baby girl~"</p><p>Moon Screams in helplessness as she cries hitting him again in the head over and over <br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>"Why?! You are the enemy of my father! Why me?!" Ital said sobbing.</p><p>Leo went down and shoved two gloved fingers deep into her pussy after they were playing with her clit.<br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Raph Smirks " Cause your mine now~ Your so beautiful and perfect ~"</p><p>Moon Screams in pleasure and pain feeling wet and something warm slide out of her as she cries<br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Ital blushed beet red at that. Never in her entire life has a guy ever called her those things.<br/>"Please sir! Let me go!" She cried.</p><p>Leo scissored her insides wiggling his digits inside her too and rubbing her inner walls.<br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Raph shakes his head " No...what's your name sweetheart?"</p><p>Moon Blushes and moans loudly trying to pull away but fails and just let's him crying in helplessness <br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Ital sighed at this.<br/>"I cannot tell you my full name or else shredder will come after me. You only need to know my first name. Its Ital."</p><p>Leo took his gloved fingers out of her and he begins to eat her womanhood out roughly.<br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Raph smirks " Ital....beautiful....now I'm taking you home with me~♡ Your mine now and I will treat you right ok? But you HAVE to listen or else you'll get hurt"</p><p>Moon Screams and moans loudly closing her legs on his head <br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>"What do you mean I will get hurt? You would actually hurt me? Thats not love. You are evil!" Ital said crying now afraid of him too.</p><p>Leo inserted his tongue deep inside her coiling it around her g spot as he licked at it repeatedly.<br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Raph sighs " I DON'T wanna hurt you! But if you don't listen I have too! " He runs home quickly </p><p>Moon squirms and moans loudly cumming hard feeling pain " Ahhhhowww"<br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Ital started to cry tears streaming down her cheeks.</p><p>Leo smirked as he suckled hickeys into her neck and across her shoulders.<br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Raph Chuckles and Pat's her ass " Shh baby girl~"</p><p>Moon Screams in helplessness as she cries hitting him again in the head over and over <br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>"Why?! You are the enemy of my father! Why me?!" Ital said sobbing.</p><p>Leo went down and shoved two gloved fingers deep into her pussy after they were playing with her clit.<br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Raph Smirks " Cause your mine now~ Your so beautiful and perfect ~"</p><p>Moon Screams in pleasure and pain feeling wet and something warm slide out of her as she cries<br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Ital blushed beet red at that. Never in her entire life has a guy ever called her those things.<br/>"Please sir! Let me go!" She cried.</p><p>Leo scissored her insides wiggling his digits inside her too and rubbing her inner walls.<br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Raph shakes his head " No...what's your name sweetheart?"</p><p>Moon Blushes and moans loudly trying to pull away but fails and just let's him crying in helplessness <br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Ital sighed at this.<br/>"I cannot tell you my full name or else shredder will come after me. You only need to know my first name. Its Ital."</p><p>Leo took his gloved fingers out of her and he begins to eat her womanhood out roughly.<br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Raph smirks " Ital....beautiful....now I'm taking you home with me~♡ Your mine now and I will treat you right ok? But you HAVE to listen or else you'll get hurt"</p><p>Moon Screams and moans loudly closing her legs on his head <br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>"What do you mean I will get hurt? You would actually hurt me? Thats not love. You are evil!" Ital said crying now afraid of him too.</p><p>Leo inserted his tongue deep inside her coiling it around her g spot as he licked at it repeatedly.<br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Raph sighs " I DON'T wanna hurt you! But if you don't listen I have too! " He runs home quickly </p><p>Moon squirms and moans loudly cumming hard feeling pain " Ahhhhowww"<br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>"I hate you Raph! Its you isn't it? I know you are a turtle and you are Raph. Your real father has been looking for you for years. Splinter is your real dad. He is my dad too. He adopted me. Shredder is pure evil. Why do wanna serve a guy like that?" Ital sobbed.</p><p>Leo took his tongue outta her and he unzipped his suit and shoved his pickle inside her grunting at how tight she felt.<br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Raph " I don't have a choice....he raised us...I'm sorry but I want a mate now so Please don't Struggle"</p><p>Moon Screams in pure pain as she cries feeling her insides being ripped and abused<br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>"Yes you do have a choice! Everyone does. If you wanna be with me I will be with you and I am all yours but only if you come back to the good side," Ital cried.</p><p>Leo thrusted deeper harder and faster into her as he kissed her cheek and he groped her inner thighs. <br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Raph was conflicted and Growls " Hang on baby girl " He turns and starts running to his secret hideout </p><p>Moon Screams and Pales feeling her innocence being taken from her, her happy spirit was broken and damaged...she could only moan and gasp whimpering as he took her then and there<br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>"Besides with my powers and abilities I can kill shredder for good. He has terrorized you and everyone else enough. I am more powerful than he is anyway. Please once the smoke bomb and the drug wears off let me kill him ok? Then we can be together forever."</p><p>Leo grinded against her hips creating friction as he rubbed and caressed her legs up and down too.<br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Raph sighs " I don't know....I can't loose you Ital I can't loose my brothers either, leonardo is loyal as fick...he's probably having his way with a human girl now...probably killed her"</p><p>Moon moans and pants her eyes unfocused as she arches and cums hard screaming <br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>"Please Raph I am begging you! Besides its only Leo now. Donnie and Mikey are safe now."</p><p>Leo growled saying he was not done yet as he humped her g spot and then climaxed into it.<br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Raph looked at her in hope and shock " R-really? You better not be messing around with me"</p><p>Moon Screams as she arches moaning her body tired and shaking <br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>"I am not! You calling me a liar? I am hurt," Ital said as she frowned and pouted now looking away from him.</p><p>Leo pulled out of her panting heavily as he wrapped his arms around putting blankets over them and he fell asleep.<br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Raph smiles and Chuckles nuzzling her " Okay okay! But first! " He winks and kisses her deeply</p><p>Moon shook as she cried softly curling up in a ball fainting</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ital moaned and whimpered in pleasure at that as she kissed him back just as roughly since she could not really do anything  else at the moment.</p><p>Raph Chuckles " Sorry you can't move honey " He makes it to his secret home and lays her down " Just a few more seconds okay?"</p><p>Lol kk!<br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>“What do you mean by that just a few more seconds?” Ital asked innocently turning and tilting her head to the side.</p><p>Ital pretty soon could move again and she could see again too. She was no longer paralyzed or blind. She stroked his cheeks telling him to suckle on her neck but first to take his mask off.</p><p>Raph Blushed and did as told taking off his mask and sucks on her neck <br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Ital started to moan and mewl softly holding onto his head as she shuddered.<br/>“You sexy as fuck Raph you know that? Even with that mask on you were still hot! Man!” Ital moaned.</p><p>Raph Chuckles and nuzzles her lovingly and bites down on her sweet spot <br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Ital screamed out his name in pleasure telling him to mark her neck and shoulders everywhere with hickeys.</p><p>Raph Chuckles and nuzzles her lovingly and bites down on her sweet spot <br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Ital screamed out his name in pleasure telling him to mark her neck and shoulders everywhere with hickeys.<br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Raph Growls and goes crazy making hickeys everywhere on Itals neck and shoulders not leaving one spot untouched as he rips off her clothes and his own immediately grinding against her<br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>"Ahh Raph please! Yes that is it my hot sexy boy! Ungh!" Ital whimpered arching her back too.<br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Sorry was eating <br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Lol it's okay X3<br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Raph pants and Groans slowly pushing inside her " Mmm fuck baby so tight"<br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Ital moaned as she told him to suckle on her nipples next while thrusting inside her.<br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Raph Growls and churrs as he Thrusts hard and fast while bitting and sucking on her beautiful little buds as he watches them swell</p><p>Ital moaned and groaned loudly as she arched her back and scratched his shoulders wrapping her legs around his waist.</p><p>Raph Growls and churrs going faster and faster spreading her legs wider going in deeper harder<br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Ital shouted his name out to the heavens and to the ceiling as she shivered and twitched in lust.</p><p>Raph pants and Groans Thrusting as hard and fast as he could digging deeper inside itals pussy " Grrr fuck!! I'm close!!"<br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Ital reached her peak as she whimpered and mewled and climaxed heavily all around him blushing he panting.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ital reached her peak as she whimpered and mewled and climaxed heavily all around him blushing he panting.</p><p>I will rp some more later <br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Kk bye sissy<br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Raph roars out itals name cumming hard inside her small pussy and slowly pulls out<br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>The next morning Ital woke up starving and hungry.</p><p>Leo was up and he nuzzled his mate kissing her cheek untying her too.<br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Raph Snores softly and holds her close Mumbling " Mmm~"</p><p>Moon Sleeps breathing shakily<br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Ital teleported them both of them to her father Splinters lair while he was sleeping.</p><p>Leo nuzzled her cheek kissing her lips and he fetched some breakfast quickly for her.<br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Raph wakes up " Mmm? Ital?" He sits up scratching his neck</p><p>Moon wakes up sleepy and Whimpers feeling pain as she sits up slowly and pants holding her stomach in pain and tears up seeing the little bulge full of cum in her tummy <br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Ital quickly went into her room to get dressed then came back and told him to follow her to meet his real dad.</p><p>Leo came back with food and saw that she was up and he asked her what she wanted for breakfast.<br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Raph Blushed and smiled nodding as he grabbed a pair of shorts he randomly saw and slipped them on and followed her</p><p>Moon flinched seeing him but quickly wipes her tears afraid of making him angry " C-ceral P-please...fruity p-pebbles?"<br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Ital put a t shirt on him too and went to Splinter. She walked into the dojo and kneeled and after bowing to him.<br/>"Father I know I am rather late and I am sorry for that but I brought back not just Donnie and Mikey to you but also now Raph."</p><p>Leo nodded pouring some in a bowl for her and then handed it to her with a spoon for her too.<br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Moon takes it gently and eats it happily her stomach feeling alittle better</p><p>Raph bows and stays as still as possible....then hears laughter looking up .....Donnie and Mikey smiles and tackles Raph " Woah!? Hahaha?! Hey!" They all laugh as mikey takes off his mask and puts a blood red one on him " Were free!"</p><p>Ital smiled and she hugged him back as she kissed Raph’s cheek saying to him that this was his son Raph.</p><p>Leo knew deep down in his heart that what he was doing and shredder was doing was wrong so quickly he put his black uniform and his mask on and he grabbed her taking her deep to the sewers where he knew his real dad splinter lurked and lived.</p><p>Raph smiles tearing up alittle " H-hello father"</p><p>Splinter smiled and bowed at donnie,  mikey and raph " Welcome home my sons"</p><p>Moon was asleep in his arms<br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Delete that moon part!<br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Lmao I had to go back to see what happened before XD <br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>She was eatinf fruity pebbles and I cannot delete it but you can redo her part lol XD <br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Moon trembled not knowing where he was going and started silently crying not making a sound but the tears fell while she hide her face <br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>LMAO XD Thank you <br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>No prob XD </p><p>Ital smiled and hugged all of them smiling at this happy family reunion.</p><p>Leo said he was taking her to meet and see his real father splinter and be on the good side again.</p><p>Moon nods not knowing if he was saying the true but hugged him tight feeling all her sadness,  worry, and fear come out of her mouth in a few words " P-please love me with no pain..." </p><p>Raph grabs her and twirls ital around laughing happily <br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Ital giggled and so glad that he was hers and that he was with his REAL TRUE GOOD DAD again.</p><p>“I love you already so much baby and I’m sorry for tying you up and gagging you. I had a pretend even though I hated for what I did.”</p><p>Raph hugs ital close kissing her all over her face as donnie and mikey awe and Laugh</p><p>Moon cries and Hiccups " .....D-didn't you enjoy it tho? My pain? M-my moans, screams , pleas? Y-your voice and body language said different..I was scared<br/>...so scared...but you....you did it anyway....I love you but I don't trust you yet...I-I'm s-s-sorry <br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Ital lost her normal serious composure and she blushed beet red at that and moaned.</p><p>“I really truly hated it and I’m sorry if my body language said differently. I love you with all my heart!”</p><p>Raph Chuckles " Ya so sexy baby ~" he kisses her deeply and grips her waist pulling her closer</p><p>Moon kisses his cheek lovingly </p><p>Splinter hums " Small one...do you love my son even after all he's done to you?"</p><p>Moon shakes and nods " With all my heart and soul" She Looks Leo dead in the eyes</p><p>“And you’re my sexy hot foot ninja! Oh gosh you in that all tight black suit and mask man it turned me on!” Ital moaned.</p><p>Leo looked dead straight back in her eyes and he kissed her hard then took her to his old room to have privacy in.</p><p>Raph Growls and groans spreading her legs wide open stripping his shirt and shorts off and slams into her pussy roughly biting her neck <br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>That good? XD <br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Yes XD back XD </p><p>Ital moaned out and whimpered now telling him to suckle her nipples as she arched her back.</p><p>Leo just growled and he set her down on a bed and climbed and hovered over her as he slammed himself into her suckling her neck.</p><p>Raph did what his mate wanted sucking and biting her nipples as he Thrusted deeper and harder inside her</p><p>Moon Gasps and moans loudly " L-leo!!"<br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Ital screamed out his name as she grinded up into his hips.<br/>"Give it me sexy! Give it to me good!"</p><p>Leo groaned at her as he thrusted vigorously and very fast into her as he put more marks on her shoulders.<br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Raph nods and huffs lifting her legs all the way up till they touched her shoulders and slams all his weight into his Thrusts </p><p>Moon Blushes and moans loudly gripping Leo's shoulders tightly shaking as she moans and Cries out " Ahh!! Leo! Ha! H-harder!! I-I want to be filled!! Give it to me!!"<br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Ital stroked his cheeks kissing his lips as she then moaned and mewled.</p><p>Leo grinded into her pussy long rough and deeply as he then kissed her lips too.<br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Raph Groans and keeps thrusting kissing her lovingly " I-Ital! I love you!"</p><p>Moon kisses back with fiery passion</p><p>Ital scratched his shoulders as she mewled and whimpered shuddering in delight.</p><p>Leo was searching and searching until he found her core and thrusted into it grunting.</p><p>Raph Groans and pants Thrusting harder and faster " B-baby I'm close!"<br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Lol sorry! Was checking the cake! XD <br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Ok <br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Ital climaxed and moaned and groaned out arching her back.</p><p>Leo thrusted some more climaxing into her as well growling.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>